halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Hammer Fall/Beta
This page functions as a closed beta for Hammer Fall, in order to test it out, iron out any problems or mistakes and refine the RP format. If you feel you can significantly contribute to this beta, feel free to message me, but don't expect much. Premise Its a beta, do I need to explain more? Users * * * * * Factions Tyraxus Clan *Meteranus Clan *Vadam Keep |units= *Ilamus Legion *Rakus Legion *Otanum Legion |leader=Tyraxus the Younger |members= *Iramus *Larirum *Yiranim *Acerbus *Arkanenus *Caeus *Taetrus *Vitreadus *Tiran 'Makra *Jika *Carl Pederson |speciality= } |population=3 |military=3 |training=3 |tech=3 |fame=2 |integrity=3 |wealth=3 |materials=3 |slaves=1 |history=The Tyraxus clan was formed in the ancient history of Doisac, as one of the noble houses. Known for great construction projects, they were all but annihilated in the brutal war that devastated most of their planet. Left a fraction of their size, the remaining warriors carved out a small empire, raiding their enemies and pillaging their enemies. Gaining notoriety under the alliance of rebuilt tribes, the Tyraxus Clan was adopted under the Jurmanus Tribe, serving them diligently. When the Covenant conquered Doisac and subjugated the people, the Tribes were broken up and the Clans to serve as soldiers. The Tyraxus Clan served under Fleet Master Yran 'Uvena. Yran took Tilanus' soon, Tyraxus, under his wing and taught him of honour, duty and how to command. In the later months of 2549, when Tilanus, father of Tyraxus The Elder, was killed in battle on Skopje, Tyraxus returned to the clan's inner circle, killing his rivals, including brothers and cousins and seized the family war hammer, the Wrath of Tirex. He was killed just after the war by his brother, Taranus, who fled the Clan to form his own. His younger brother, Iramus, was left to guard the clan, until Tyraxus' son could grow of age to lead. Eventually, Tyraxus the Younger took the throne as Clan Chieftain and has lead them through many conflicts, both as a general and as a diplomat. |iconography=The Clan uses standardized infantry colours, with various shades of Blue for minors, red for majors, blue, purple and gold for captains and Chieftains in personalised armour. Each warrior usually has the clan logo painted on their pauldron, to identify them. Special forces follow this colour pattern, except Stalkers who all wear black armour. Warships are usually decorated with the clan logo close to the prow. Military forces dress in medium armour, usually associated with pre-schism forces, mostly in the Reach-theatre, with standard military dress of leather or synthetic under shorts and sometimes teamed with a mesh shirt to provide resistance against glancing blow. Civilians usually wear similar clothes, usually mimicking traditional dress, or current styles, including shorts, loin cloths, breech cloths and robes. The uniform of slaves follows that dictated in the ancient Tagran Scrolls, the guiding set of social laws of the Jiralhanae people. Slaves regardless of race or station are naked aside from their collar, intended for show not effect. Warrior-Slaves usually go into combat with very light armour, including a helmet and a pauldron, while Gladiators carry customised equipment. Slaves are sometimes rewarded with loin clothes and harnesses for decoration. Slaves are not branded or otherwise marked. |culture=The Tyraxus exist as an abnormality of the Jiralhanae norm. Instead of placing their strength in martial power, and focusing on nationalistic approaches to outside races, the Tyraxus focus on diplomacy, honour and co-operation. The Clan focuses on expanding their domain and steadily trying to change the approach of other clans, whether by diplomacy, conviction or force. They also protect other races by purchasing them as slaves and looking after them. The Tyraxus form of advancement is a mixture of hereditary and meritocratic, with many hereditary stations and meritocratic openings for officers. The Typical Clansman can expect a decent quality of life, with much of the medical care, education and wealth spread throughout the clan. There's few inter-clan power conflicts and little crime, with dedication and fraternity promoted across the clan. }} Members *Arkanenus (Skilled Bodyguard/Guardian) *Danika Pederson (Aide/Slave/Advisor) *Saamelus (Wise Elder/Advisor) *Taetrus (Strategist/Advisor) |equipment= *Sword of Tyraxus *Chieftain Armour *Type-25 Carbine |height=9'1" |weight=502 kilograms |loyalty=3 |fame=1 |command=3 |acumen=4 |martial=2 |virtue= *''Virtuous'': Tyraxus seeks to end injustices, with acts of benevolence, defending those who cannot defend themselves, and fighting in the name of honour. While these increase his fame and glory, they also, more often than not, lead them into conflicts. *''Educated'': Tyraxus has been educated not only in the arts of war, but also in aspects of language, mathematics, science, civil engineering and other such things, in preparation for his rise to power *''Merciful'': Tyraxus believes strongly in second chances. He's spared enemies, offering them a chance to join him. While this has earned him allies, its allowed enemies to escape. |vice= *''Headstrong'': Tyraxus is still young, and despite wisdom beyond his years, he's still very headstrong and hot headed, and is easily goaded into a fight. While he can rise above a challenge to him or his Tribe, when innocents are under threat, he must protect them. |biography=Tyraxus the Younger, first born of Tyraxus the Elder, is the leader of the tribe, and its main political figure. A young pup when his father was slew by his uncle, he was thrust into command of the tribe when his father fell, and while irregular for a tribe, for one so young to lead without first deposing of the tribe leader, his rule has been nothing short of beneficial for his people. While young, his father taught him a great many things of honour, strategy, battle, and taught him to understand what was right, and wrong, and taught him that one day, he would help to make the Jiralhanae people better. Taught in the ways of battle and leadership by his uncle, Iramus, as well as being protected by him, he lives life as an optimist, seeking opportunity to improve Jiralhanae culture, and the lot of his people and tribe. This does not mean he is given to fancy, and is a pragmatic strategist, in both the war room, and political chambers. Wise beyond his years, those who doubted his rule have seen the error of their ways, as he has lead the tribe to new levels of wealthy and power, but taught them that this should be used not to oppress others, but liberate them. He has been in close correspondence with the High Chieftain, Gauius, and Kasr ‘Revsar. He maintains close relations to the USR and UNSC, helping and fighting with them when the need calls, or when he feels there is no war to fight and his tribe is growing lax. He wields the sword of Tyraxus, a customised energy sword, designed for use by his father, gifted to him by his mentor, the Field Master Yran 'Uvena. |appearance=Tyraxus is slightly slimmer than most Jiralhanae, with deep brown fur and several scars on his chest, mostly from training, and a large scar on his shoulder from a failed assassination attempt. His hair is shaved and styled, to match the current trends, and he has deep orange eyes. His Chieftain Armour is predominantly red, with blue and gold markings, and a head dress embossed with his Clan's logo. |personality=Tyraxus is still young and carries many of the carefree attitudes of a young man. However, the weight of his Tribe forces him to make a stern appearance and he must always be strong, for them. He's an optimist, but also very pragmatic, and determined to help the helplessly, almost blindly. }} Retinue *Heavy Armour (Dark Blue) *Spike Rifle *Mauler *Club |height=9'4" |weight=535 kilograms |loyalty=5 |fame=3 |command=1 |acumen=0 |martial=4 |virtue= *''Hard to Kill'': Arkaneus has survived wounds that would kill a lesser warrior three times over, and still shows no sign of slowing. He's earned and ignored many wounds in protecting his charge and master, Tyraxus. *''Disciplined'': As a warrior in a clan and a gladiator in the arenas, he's focused his martial power into regimented discipline and high focus on anger suppression, but by no means is a cowering weakling. *''Battle Tempered'': Arkaneus has seen more battles than most his age, and few things surprise him. While he's well prepared for the rigours of defending his Chieftain, others are not prepared by exactly how serious he is about it. |vice= *''Merciless'': While his master may be merciful against his foes, any assassins who fail to kill Tyraxus and fail to surrender will most likely be executed by Arkaneus. Unwilling to allow his Chieftain's optimism be his downfall, he's killed many would be assassins. |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} *Old Chieftain Armour *Disused Hammer *Spike Rifle |height=9'3" |weight=506 kilograms |loyalty=2 |fame=2 |command=3 |acumen=4 |martial=2 |virtue= *Tribal: For this man, his family is everything. Having lost his own sons to war, he taught his nephew, Tyraxus the Elder, this Tyraxus' son, Tyraxus the Younger. His extended family have in turn, looked after him and kept him close. He loves his nephews as his own, and looks after them to this day. *Humble: Saamelus' time as a warrior has past, and he knows this. He has since given up martial pursuits and now focuses on the quest for knowledge, charting the Clan's history and future. |vice= *Old Wounds: An old warrior, his many wounds have slowed him down greatly. Barely capable of keeping up with younger warriors, he lets the young men do all the fighting these days. *War Weary: Having fought throughout the entire Human-Covenant War, and the bushfire wars the followed it, Saamelus has little love for war, and instead prefers contemplative peace time. Some mistake this for cowardice, but his great nephew knows he's simple seen more war than he can stand. |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} *Chieftain Armour *Plasma Axe *Mauler |height=9'2" |weight=510 kilograms |loyalty=3 |fame=2 |command=4 |acumen=3 |martial=2 |virtue= *''Good Attacker'': Taetrus' natural aggression, keen mind and ability to casually pick apart the enemy allows him to splinter forces during attacks, leading blistering assaults that usually tear them apart before they can reform their fleets. *''Courageous'': It takes a great deal of courage to ram a warship into a carrier twice your size. A greater deal of courage to then fire the prow cannon into the carrier's reactor. Such calculated risks have earned him praise. *''Cautious'': His courage is teamed with his cautious nature, meaning no attack is just a sudden and desperate attack. Each attack is carefully calculated and each manoeuvre carefully thought through. He's also rarely ambushed by his foes. |vice= *''War Monger'': Taetrus is always prepared for war. He keeps the fleets of the Clan in a near constant state of preparation, prepared for battle at a moments notice. He leaves bureaucracy and diplomacy to his chieftain, preferring to make peace with massed bombardment. |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} *Collar *Data pad |height=5'10" |weight=56 kilograms |loyalty=5 |fame=1 |command=1 |acumen=6 |martial=0 |virtue= *Educated *Honest *Praised |vice= *MAde of glass *Lowly |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} }} |equipment= |height= |weight= kilograms |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Volendrunus Clan *Ulakan Legion *Orata Legion *Bellioc Legion |leader=Volendrunus |members= |population=3 |military=4 |training=3 |tech=3 |fame=2 |integrity=2 |wealth=2 |materials=3 |slaves=2 |history= |iconography= |culture= }} Members Erokdu Clan |formed=1986 BC |allies= * Dasi Clan * Threaco Clan * The Wretches |units= * Daklin Legion * Eppe Legion * Taisid Legion * Chard Legion * Brando Legion |leader=War Chieftain Favalum |members= * Favalum * Jabbadus * Philistine * Augustine * Revarum * Teretus |population=2 |military=4 |training=2 |tech=2 |fame=3 |integrity=2 |wealth=2 |materials=4 |slaves=1 |history=The Erokdu Clan is one of the oldest in existence, officially formed 4 millennia ago, but having history recorded from even the age of the Forerunners. They sought to follow their ways, and throughout their reign dictated laws as if they were the Forerunners themselves. They likewise conquered many tribes, assimilating them to follow their rules and become dutiful servants. During the great civil war, the Erokdu leadership took a neutral stance, but this was exploited by the other clans to run underground smuggling routes in their territory. The infiltrators later attacked the capital Hayheu from the inside, and most of the population fled. The Erokdu were thus reduced to insignificance after the war, but gained special attention when the Jiralhanae were brought into the Covenant. Brutes of the Erokdu clan were viewed as more trustworthy by the Prophet of Regret, and he appointed several, such as Augustus, to key positions. However, this influence left with the Covenant, and by 2575 the Erokdu were being encroached by other tribes and on the brink of dissolving. |iconography=In honor of the Forerunners, the Erokdu used similar styles. They too favored angular architecture and dull polished textures, but were forced to give up these styles by the Covenant, who viewed imitation of Forerunner art as heresy. Their following styles were thus curved ones like the Covenant's, but infused with tribal colors like orange and yellow. Attempts were made to return to the Forerunner homages after the Human-Covenant War, but there was little further interest. |culture= } }} Freelancers *Various mercenaries/freedom fighter groups *UNSC (benefactors) |units= |leader= *Victoria O'Connell *Allison |members= *Clyde Dawson *Reginald Harding *Theodore Hawkins *Butch Flowers *Ethan Sterling *Sophia Linsley (pilot) |tech=4 |fame=3 |population=0 |military=1 |training=4 |integrity=3 |wealth=2 |materials=3 |slaves=0 |history=Originally formed by Dr. Leonard Church in 2549 under the orders of the Office of Naval Intelligence, the 49 members of Project: FREELANCER spent almost 3 years taking operations away from the Human-Covenant War. Upon discovering the atrocities of Director Church's experiments as well as his intentions for the project, the Freelancers revolted and forced him to flee his ship, the ''Mother of Invention'', later capturing him and bringing him into the UNSC's custody. In 2552, the Freelancers fought several battles against the Covenant, the last one being the Battle of Earth. After the end of the war, Major Victoria O'Connell convinced many of the Freelancers to leave the UNSC and protect humanity on their own terms, although a handful of them chose to stay and work under ONI's instruction. Although the Freelancers are not strictly enemies to the UNSC, they have occasionally conflicted with each other during a crisis and have very different viewpoints on their duty and each other. |iconography=After being integrated into the UNSC in 2552, the Freelancers were given upgrades to their armour, which was based off of MJOLNIR design. Although there is no actual indication of rank on their armour, each Freelancer has a distinctive design that makes it easy to identify them. |culture=The Freelancers' goal is to protect every human life they can. Although they are relatively small in number and have a limited access to resources, they excel in combat situations and often times during a battle the UNSC approves of their presence. The Freelancers primarily defend human-populated areas until the UNSC arrives, or as a secondary objective, save groups of civilians that may have been left behind by the UNSC in favour of protecting a larger group. There is a strong sense of loyalty and integrity among the Freelancers, and they are greatly respected by civilians if not some of the less appreciative ONI agents. }} Members |age=45 |gender=Female |faction=Freelancers |allies= *Allison *Clyde Dawson *Reginald Harding *Theodore Hawkins *Butch Flowers *Ethan Sterling *Sophia Linsley (pilot) |rank= |unit=26 Freelancers |retinue= |equipment= *BR60 Battle Rifle *SM6D PDWS Magnum * |height=6'2" (188 cm) |weight=186 lb (84.3 kg) |loyalty=2 |fame=1 |command=3 |acumen=1 |martial=6 |virtue=''Independent:'' Victoria is highly capable of carrying out tasks without help from others. She is very self-driven to get what she wants or what others expect her to do and is resourceful and quick-witted enough to get it done without too much trouble. |vice=''Reckless:'' Victoria sometimes exhibits a need to prove herself even when the situation doesn't call for it. She may refuse help even in instances where it would be wiser to work as a team. When she does recruit the aid of others, she expects their unquestioning obedience even if she herself does not trust them. |biography=Victoria O'Connell, born Victoria Corin Church, is the second daughter of Allison O'Connell and Dr. Leonard Church, and the younger sister of Linda O'Connell. Victoria was conscripted into phase 2 of the SPARTAN-II program in 2536 but later escaped and was kept under a low profile by Dr. Church. She resurfaced in 2549 to join the new UNSC supersoldier project, codename FREELANCER, in 2549. Under the name Agent Carolina, Victoria would earn a reputation as one of the best subjects in the project, and become a supersoldier with a skill rivalling that of a SPARTAN-II's. Following Dr. Church's arrest and incarceration in 2552, Victoria would serve the UNSC in the last few battles of the Human-Covenant War as a UNSC field officer before going rogue for personal reasons. In the years following the war and the new conflicts that arose, Victoria would act as a benefactor and guerrilla soldier to humanity alongside her fellow former FREELANCERs, taking arms against the enemies of the Interspecies Union on their own terms and keeping distance from the UNSC. |appearance=Victoria bears a closer resemblance to her older sister Linda than she does either of her parents. Although like Linda, she inherits her electric green eyes from Dr. Church. Neither of the siblings have the same hair colour as their parents, however, but are red-haired like Allison's younger sister Kimberly. |personality=Victoria is generally a capable leader and does her best to protect those she cares about very much. However, she sometimes becomes competitive and hates the idea that higher-up may think another individual to be better than her. She can become frustrated when something doesn't go her way and may cause her to question her own capabilities. }} Lessman syndicate Members *Ruben Meisel *Lily Alqonguin *Vaht 'Alakav |equipment=M57 Pistol |height=5' 11" (1.8 m) |weight=155 lbs (70 kg) |loyalty=2 |fame=3 |command=3 |acumen=4 |martial=1 |virtue='Diplomacy' - Lessman is a skilled negotiator, able to cajole and coax most people into siding with him - even if they don't realize it. |vice='Amoral' - Lessman's sole concern is profit. Whether his operations are running guns, drugs, or slaves doesn't matter to him, so long as he gets his cut. |biography=''in progress'' |appearance=A gaunt Caucasian male of medium height, Lessman is, at face value, a fairly unremarkable individual. Battles with an aggressive cancer in the recent past have left him physically weakened, and although he has been cured via gene therapy, he still bears the physical toll of his illness. A combination of supplements and steroids is helping him recover, but in the meantime, many of the day-to-day responsibilities crucial to the cartel's operations have been ceded to his lieutenants, Lily Algonquin and Vaht 'Alakav. |personality=''in progress'' }} The Cleansing Blade *Various criminal and mercenary elements |units= *Cleansing Fire *Cleansing Star *Cleansing Spirit |leader=Shinsu 'Refum |members= *Umbra 'Vesic *Pula |population=0 |military=3 |training=5 |tech=3 |fame=2 |integrity=2 |wealth=3 |materials=2 |slaves=0 |history=The Cleansing Blade's origins lie in the brutal civil war that shook Sanghelios following the Great Schism. Discontent with Thel 'Vadam's pacts with the human governments, many keeps took up arms against the Vadam clan and its allies. Although the fighting was ostensibly over what course the Sangheili would take in the wake of the Covenant's destruction, much of the violence was an excuse for keeps to claim dominance in the new Sangheili pecking order. When Thel 'Vadam's forces emerged victorious, Vadam became the most powerful keep on Sanghelios, leading to rumors that Thel and his family held all of the real power on Sanghelios. The Cleansing Blade was formed shortly after the fighting had ended, composed primarily of the survivors from several of the secret warrior societies formed to oppose the Vadams and their allies. Led by the shadowy but charismatic Shinsu 'Refum, the Cleansing Blade aims to guide the Sangheili from the shadows. It targets anything it sees as a threat to Sanghelios while also eliminating sources of corruption within the Sangheili themselves. Recent attention from the Sangheilios-based government has prompted the Blade to withdraw to the more lawless areas of the galaxy, where they bide their time and hone their strength in the pursuit of their leader's nebulous goals. |iconography=The Cleansing Blade eschew the flashy, colorful armors of the contemporary Sangheili military, relying instead on uniform dark patterns that disguise their rank from the enemy. Their armor style copies that of Covenant-era special operations teams, disguising their features and adding an additional element of elusiveness to their already secretive activities. The Blade's only emblem is that of the traditional Mark of Shame: a reminder of the dishonor they have accepted in their quest to guide the rest of their race. |culture=Although many of the Blade's warriors once fought to preserve conservative Sangheili values and traditions, the organization has discarded many of those values as it fights its secretive war in the shadows. Shinsu 'Refum and his inner circle have studied the practices and tactics of many species, particularly those used by human special forces soldiers such as the Spartans. The Cleansing Blade recruits from all walks of Sangheili society, bolstering its small fellowship with merchants, peasants, and even females. Though small in number, the Cleansing Blade's warriors are subjected to an extremely rigorous training regimen that molds them into frighteningly lethal commandos, assassins, and saboteurs. In dealing with the savage elements of the frontier, Shinsu utilizes a combination of violence and diplomacy, skillfully pitting his enemies against each other and forging alliances as he maneuvers the Blade into position to strike its targets. }} *Pula (Assassin) *Umbra 'Vesic (Strategist) |equipment= *Energy sword *Modified special forces armor |height= |weight= |loyalty=1 |fame=2 |command=2 |acumen=3 |martial=5 |virtue= *''Driven'': From a young age, Shinsu has believed he can accomplish anything with the right amount of willpower. From his mastery of the blade to his current machinations as commander of the Cleansing Blade, Shinsu tirelessly devotes himself to any task he sets for himself and will remain undaunted even in the face of overwhelming odds. |vice= *''Compromised'': Since the formation of the Cleansing Blade, Shinsu has discarded many of the ancient traditions he once fought to protect in his pursuit of power. The very nature of his lofty goals have driven him to a state of moral relativism and he is willing to go to any lengths, no matter how dishonorable, if he can justify them as means to his ultimate end. |biography=The son of Sesa 'Refumee and last survivor of the Refum bloodline, Shinsu gained fame as the "Black Knight of Sanghelios" during the period of civil war that shook his homeworld following the Great Schism. A key figure in the irregular militia unit "Sons of the Preserving Blade", Shinsu waged war against the dominant Vadam keep in the hopes of avenging his father's assassination at the hands of Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. Though the Preserving Blade was ultimately defeated and wiped out, Shinsu survived and escaped Sanghelios. Having chosen exile over an honorable death, Shinsu became disillusioned with his earlier, conservative ideals and forged a new organization known as the Cleansing Blade. Though ostensibly dedicated to advancing the Sangheili by whatever means necessary, the Cleansing Blade is also driven by a more enigmatic and lofty dream than most warlords in Shinsu's positiion could even think possible. |personality=Once a proud, headstrong warrior, Shinsu has been transformed by defeat and personal tragedy into a cunning, manipulative strategist. His casually polite attitude and personal charisma hide his true intentions from all but his inner circle. He is a veteran warrior who has been considered almost peerless in his artful mastery of the energy sword and arguably ranks among the greatest blademasters in the history of this venerated Sangheili tradition. }} Roleplay